the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 127
In Pan Post 127 Din, one of the God-Monarchs, is battling against the High Imperial Powerplayer Aryst Omnistellae. When Chimaat passes by, Din calls to her for help but she realises that this is the version of Chimaat that works for the High Empire and instead she attacks Chimaat. Dave returns holding the remains of The Ascension, as in Pan Post 123, and seeks Minos Mootchief who then sends Dave to aid Din on the back of one of his alitaurs. Dave's presence unnerves Aryst and he is beaten back by Din until the beholder, Quincy, moves between them. Quincy uses his powers to teleport Din to Urbis Imperia as a prisoner of her father, Highemperor. He is about to destroy Dave when Chimaat returns and asks that he not kill Dave because she fancies him. Instead Quincy teleports Dave to Chimaat's chambers at the Stronghold of Powerplayers. Post Chaos ''Aryst Omnistellae'''' and Din batter each other with blows and energy beams. Both are extremely powerful, but Din's prowess is hampered by the fact that her chaotic flux is as apt to flummox her as help her. Aryst begins gaining the upper hand, driving the golden goddess back despite her larger size.'' Din: PRETTY MAN FIGHT DIRTY! Aryst draws up short. Aryst: Wha-- Pretty? I'm handsome, dashing even! And I don't fight dirty, I am a fair and honorable combatant! Din opens her mouth in a wide yawning, spewing a torrent of mud all over Aryst's perfectly tailored outfit. Din: NOW PRETTY MAN FIGHT DIRTY! Aryst just gives her a disgusted look, and begins battering away. Aryst: Highemp has sired some pretty dumb broads, but this one takes the cake. Din: BROAD MEANS FAT! DIN NOT FAT! PRETTY MAN MEAN TO DIN! Aryst groans. Just then, Chimaat zooms by, ignoring the fight. Din espies her and calls out. Din: FUNNY TURNIP SISTER! DIN NEED HELP! FUNNY TURNIP SISTER HELP DIN! Chimaat turns her head to see the golden goddess. She remembers that, as a God-Monarch, she and Din struck up an odd friendship, marked as much by rivalry as grudging respect. Both were daughters - though Din not by blood - of Highemperor, and both desired a reckoning with him. Chimaat: I'm sorry, Din, but I cannot help. I should remind you, Aryst, that Daddy will not be pleased if any of his daughters are killed. Aryst: He can always resurrect her. Din looks confusedly at Chimaat, wondering why her 'funny turnip sister' is refusing to help. Then comprehension lights up her features. Din: OH! YOU BE FUNNY TURNIP SISTER'S EVIL TWIN! DIE EVIL TWIN! Chimaat effortlessly glides out of the path of Din's hurled axes, swords, and tables. Several battleships - both High Empire and Mega Jonestown Prime - are cloven in twain instead. Aryst: Hello, I'm still here. Don't forget about the champion of the Interdimensional Arena! Din is temporarily distracted from her assault on Chimaat's 'evil twin' by Aryst's renewed attacks, and she relents from attacking Chimaat. Din: EVIL TWIN IS STILL SISTER! DIN NOT HURT EVIL TWIN SISTER FOR NOW. BYE BYE! Din waves, and Chimaat waves back with a giggle before flying off to her next battle. Aryst rolls his eyes and slams back into the golden goddess, knocking whatever equivalent to 'wind' she has out of her. Some distance away, Dave has brought the remnant of the Ascension to Minos Mootchief, seeking the alitaur deity's aid in safeguarding it. Minos's horn is glowing brightly, as he infuses all of Mega Jonestown Prime's forces - from 'lowly' demigod supermage to God-Monarch - with extra strength and prowess, and he suddenly thrusts his arm out towards Din and Aryst. Minos Mootchief: The golden trickster is in jeopardy! Dave looks to see Din stumbling back under Aryst's blows. As wild as Din is, he sort of likes her. She's not pretentious or scheming or downright evil, like some of the God-Monarchs. Dave: Someone should help her! Minos Mootchief: How noble of you to offer! Truly, such honor and glory is the stuff of which your legends speak! Here! My noblest warrior will bear you - as no alitaur would bear any other - to aid her! Dave: What? Wait-- Dave is plucked up by Minos's strong hand and placed astride an alitaur warrior, whose hooves thunder (somehow) across empty space, taking Dave towards Din. As soon as Dave comes within Din's proximity, his serendipity shores up her chaotic flux, causing her unstable aura to only help her, rather than stymy her. Aryst's eyes widen as he sees Dave. Aryst: Oh sh*te, it's Dave! Before he can say or do anything else, Din smacks him away with renewed vigor - and with a third arm, that happened to grow out of her side just now, with lots of bulky muscles intended for such a task. Aryst's eyes beam golden lasers back towards Din, whose skin suddenly gleams like a perfect mirror, reflecting Aryst's own attack back at him! Aryst loses ground even more rapidly than Din was before Dave's involvement, but he neither gives nor asks for quarter, trading blow for blow as best as he can. But Din and Dave are an incredible combination of power, and further bolstered by Minos's horn. Shortly Aryst is flung away through the void, injured and winded. The beholder deity Quincy interposes himself between Aryst and his attackers. Quincy: As great as recording this battle has been, I really can't let you kill him. Dave: Well, I don't know that I'm really the killing type-- Din: DIN KILL PRETTY MAN! Quincy: No, Din won't. Din: DIN HUG PRETTY MAN THEN? Dave: Din, the, uh, pretty man and that many-eyed monster are trying to hurt our friends! Din: WRAAAAAA!!!! Din's form surges with anger, as golden power cascades from her. Quincy's 69 eyestalks rear up, and each eye, including his wide central one, charges up with a blinding glow. As Din slams into Quincy with all might, there is a brilliant flash and explosion as Dave shields his eyes--'' ''When it clears, only Quincy is there. The beholder deity is unharmed and apparently not even winded. Dave gasps in horror. Dave: You...you KILLED her! Quincy: Chaos can never be destroyed. Nor can it be tamed. Though Highemp's imminent ascension to omnipotence will change that. To Dave's relief, golden glitter appears from nowhere, swirling into an amorphous cloud that grows larger and larger from reforming into Din. Quincy: But it CAN be caged. The beholder deity's eyestalks light up again, and this time a box of transparent azure energy appears around Din, who batters ineffectually upon its walls. The box vanishes, teleported away to Urbis Imperia as a prisoner, then Quincy turns to Dave, who gulps. Quincy: You, however, I can destroy. The beholder deity's eyestalks charge up again, and Dave cringes back. He knows, beyond a sliver of a doubt, that his stupendous luck has finally met its match. Even he cannot pull a miraculous escape from Quincy's proclaimed doom. He closes his eyes. Chimaat: Quincy, be a dear and don't kill him. Dave opens his eyes to see the beholder's eyestalks glowing blindingly, stopping just short of unleashing death. Quincy: Dare I ask why? Chimaat: I fancy him. Quincy perks up with interest, as Dave goggles. Chimaat - a mixed-up time traveling Chimaat - had kissed him once before, so he knew she must have some feelings for him, but it was still surprising to hear it. Despite all the crazy things he constantly saw, Dave never got used to any of it, and was constantly being surprised. Quincy: Oh? And do you think you will consummate this fancying? Dave blushes as Chimaat laughs. Chimaat: Quincy, you KNOW Daddy will kill you if he ever catches you taping me or my sisters in flagrante delicto. Quincy: Fine, fine. Be a spoilsport. So, I have to ask - are you God-Monarch Chimaat, or Powerplayer Goddess Chimaat? Chimaat: Does it matter? Quincy: I suppose not. I'll have him delivered to your chambers, my dear. In an eyeblink, Dave is no longer surrounded by space and battle and flashing lasers. Instead, he is on a bed made up with a purple blanket and turnip-themed pillows. The room is lit by several carved turnip lanterns, which are similar to jack-o'-lanterns. Dave: Whew! I thought I was a goner for sure. Well, if there's no guards, maybe I can find a way out. He stands off the bed, and instantly all the turnip lanterns turn their carved faces to him. He gulps, and very carefully sits back down on the bed. The turnip lanterns seem to relax, and turn back to their initial facings. Dave: Well, I suppose being Chimaat's boy toy isn't all that bad... Category:Post Category:Pan Post